


Gave you my heart

by aurora_nuova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author has no beta we die like men, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Madara needs a hug, Mito and Hashirama appear in passing, Modern AU, Was thinking about making this a part of my other story ‘Rude Love’ but dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_nuova/pseuds/aurora_nuova
Summary: At last, the door opened after his fourth, very annoyed attempt.“Hashirama! Who lets their supposed best friend wait this long outside in those freezing temp—“ He startled and threw the sleepily scrunched up, very pale face which greeted him a thoroughly confused look. “You’re not Hashirama.”“Clearly,” the albino yawned out in amusement as he leaned against the half open door, only to squint at the lights outside on the porch with a scowl.If Madara weren’t in such distress, he might’ve found it cute even.A belated MadaTobi birthday story as per tradition
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 246





	Gave you my heart

_“—hope you spend the holidays with your loved ones. Next up is a golden classic—“_

Not crashing the car on the slippery ice in the dark was a real accomplishment with how hard he was rolling his eyes when he heard the beginning of the song.

_“—But the very next day you gave it away. This year—“_

_Of course._

Knuckles turning white from his tightening grip on the steering wheel, Madara groaned in poorly concealed resentment at himself, that stupid asshole, that stupid situation and of course the stupid holidays— _hell_ —the whole world basically, if he was honest.

After he had finally been able to swallow the embarrassing onslaught of self-pity that had assaulted him after his significant oth— _ex-significant other_ had decided to dump him at _his own birthday dinner_ , fully knowing the Uchiha had a problem with his birthday and the holidays in the first place, Madara had decided that keeping himself from hurling the vehicle down a steep slope would be the best way of revenge on that fucking asshole.

Nobody had to know that it had taken an embarrassingly long breakdown in the safety of his car, parked outside the scene of the crime and a hella lot of spite. 

Hence why he had to keep his hands on the steering wheel—feeling like he was about to greet the three spoonfuls of soup he had been able to manage to down before that dick had decided to open his mouth on the matter—so he wouldn’t loose control over the vehicle. 

_Hence why he couldn’t change the thrice damned song_ , as letting go was not an option.

_“—give it to someone special—“_

He snorted derisively.

Someone special, huh?

The other man had definitely been some sort of special, though more a special kind of cruel and bastardly, at least back at the restaurant Madara had long left behind.

Naturally, he first had been rather shocked when that bastard had proclaimed that they couldn’t go on any longer and how sorry he was in the fakest show of regret Madara had ever seen—with Izuna who didn’t particularly like to clean after himself and tended to conveniently forget about said duties being his younger brother that definitely had to mean something—only to briefly mention that— _oh yeah and by the way_ —the piece of shit had been cheating on him since August and was going to move in with his new sweetheart soon.

Don’t get him wrong, he had been feeling like something had been off for some time but _this_? 

Really?

_“—Christmas I gave you—“_

Couldn’t that cheating arse at least have waited until the holidays were over like a remotely decent piece of shit would? 

Madara grit his teeth, hands beginning to faintly shake.

Maybe smashing him with the heavy soup dish had been a bit much for that fancy ass restaurant but could they really blame him? He should’ve chucked something worse at his smug, bastardly mug. But oh well, a bloody nose and lip was not a bad start, maybe his new catch was a superficial ass who would drop him if the stupid bones in his nose would regrow crooked. 

Hopefully.

Madara cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths as an attempt to regulate his heart trying to match the stupid beat of the equally stupid song but failed miserably.

The yearning to talk to his best friend about it rose yet again but unfortunately Hashirama had not picked up his phone the multiple times he had tried to reach the other. 

Who knew what the other was doing but he knew that the brunette would always greet him with open arms, even if the Uchiha might interrupt any romantic or important endeavours of his. 

He scrunched up his face at the thought.

Even Mito would forgive him as long as it really was an emergency situation. And well, it was his fucking birthday for fuck’s sake, he deserved a bit of leeway either way.

There was always his younger brother he could call, of course.

However, he just couldn’t get himself to tell Izuna yet, feeling like such a fool for having let someone like that cheating liar have entered his life in such a meaningful way—meant to stay—only for things to have ended like this. Unfortunately, Izuna even had warned him but the older Uchiha hadn’t wanted to listen because the brat had been adverse to pretty much any possible romantic interest Madara had brought up. Had been for the last two to three recent years.

But well, he now realized his younger brother had been right. This time. Not that he would tell him that of course. He still had a bit of pride left, even after the scene at his Christmas birthday dinner.

Madara had not been a big fan of said holiday to begin with but at least it was bearable usually. Tomorrow, though? It would be hell.

Tomorrow he would have to endure a crowded room full of family and friends with tired but happy eyes and high spirits. No doubt, lots of laughter and merriness to be had. He wasn’t even sure whether he would be able to stomach any of the delicious food he usually loved to shovel into his mouth like a starved bear after its yearly hibernation.

But he was going to pull through it with a brave face and tell his younger sibling afterwards to not ruin the mood. After all, Izuna was bringing his new girlfriend and Madara was not going to embarrass him with a pity show.

Driving over to Hashirama’s house right now was pretty much the only thing that was holding him together enough to survive this particular car ride, though. 

It was just what they were doing after break-ups.

Although, luckily the brunette hadn’t one in quite some time as he had been dating Mito for the last few years and they had even gotten engaged last year.

Finally, he parked his car in the driveway of said brunette’s house and got out, almost slipping in the process.

Cursing, he approached the dark porch and blindly rang the doorbell after the automatic light lit up and seared into his eyes. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t be Mito to open the door but Hashirama.

It wasn’t anything personal, the Uchiha just didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of her.

Rubbing his hands together and breathing warm air onto said shaking, gloved hands, he was beginning to get annoyed.

What was taking him so long? 

At last, the door opened after his fourth, very annoyed attempt.

“Hashirama! Who lets their supposed best friend wait this long outside in those freezing temp—“ He startled and threw the sleepily scrunched up, very pale face which greeted him a thoroughly confused look. “You’re not Hashirama.”

“Clearly,” the albino yawned out in amusement as he leaned against the half open door, only to squint at the lights outside on the porch with a scowl.

If Madara weren’t in such distress, he might’ve found it cute even.

“Can you go get your brother?”

Tobirama threw him a sleepy and confused look of his own and buried deeper into the blanket he had wrapped around himself, little clouds of warm breath puffing out with his steady rising and lowering chest.

“Have you forgotten? Anija and Mito are out of town on their—I quote— _‘Weekend Holidate’_ ,” the younger man grumbled out and pouted at the ridiculous name Hashirama had come up with. “Anija wouldn’t shut up about it on the phone and had been planning it since you told him that you would celebrate your birthday with your family and friends after the holidays." 

Weird that the other knew this much about it since he and Izuna had moved out of town to study in another city.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized it was this weekend,” the Uchiha breathed out, deflated.

“It’s fine, I don’t listen to his monologues most of the time either,” the Senju huffed out with a wry smile. “But what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be somewhere else?”

“Yeah, _about that_ ,” Madara huffed out with an unintentionally crestfallen smile.

He must’ve looked and sounded awfully dejected because Tobirama’s face suddenly lost all traces of sleep and filled with rather uncharacteristic worry.

“What happened? Do you need a ride or—“

“We broke up.” Madara froze when he realized what he had just blurted out and opened his mouth to add something—anything— to save this disaster but nothing came to mind.

“What?” Tobirama looked at him, surprise seeping into his features. “When?”

He heaved a deep sigh.

“Back at the restaurant.”

A scowl marred the Senju’s face.

“Do you want to come inside?”

Tempting. His hands and feet were beginning to ache from the cold.

“No, it’s fine.” He decided and rubbed his forehead with his gloved hand. “I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

Hashirama was his best friend who would drop everything for him and Madara would do so in return but he and Tobirama had never been that close.

Or close at all.

He had unintentionally kept his distance but the albino still had caught his eye a few years back. However, Tobirama hadn’t seemed interested and soon after the Senju and Izuna had left town for uni together. 

Before that he and the younger Senju had been awkward around each other, making snarky and admittedly pretty mean ‘jokes’, not being able to gauge whether they hurt each other or not due to lack of familiarity since Tobirama usually kept to Izuna and Madara in return had done so with Hashirama.

“I fell asleep watching a documentary, I don’t think there’s anything to interrupt,” the pale man offered, stepping back to open the door farther.

The Uchiha stared at him to gauge his honesty, eyes locked in something akin to a staring contest until the marginally taller man shifted in confused awkwardness, eyes stubbornly never leaving his, though. 

Well, it probably had not been strictly necessary since the younger man was a ruthlessly honest person—often too blunt for his own good if Hashirama’s and Izuna’s exasperation with him in social situations were to be trusted—and wouldn’t go out of his way to lie, just to appease people.

“Fine,” he breathed out before stomping his feet to get rid off the snow stuck to his shoes before stepping inside the blessedly warm home.

After he had gotten rid of his outer layers and shoes, he realized something.

“How come you’re here early?” the Uchiha asked, furrowing his brows.

His best friend had told him the other was supposed to arrive at his house on Christmas morning because of a deadline at uni.

Tobirama didn’t turn back to him as he pushed the door to the dimly lit living room open and stepped inside. “The weather report foresaw a snow storm so I came early to not get stuck back over there.”

He hummed in understanding.

When he turned to the younger man, he caught him staring.

“What?”

At that the other snapped out of the trance or whatever he had been in.

“Ah.” The Senju cleared his throat and unfurled himself from the blanket he had been wrapped in, leaving him in an oversized t-shirt and loose, soft looking reindeer pyjama pants Madara knew belonged to Hashirama. His feet were adorned by the almost nostalgic house slippers Tobirama always used to wear in the colder winter months around the house.

“Would you like a hot shower and a change of clothes?”

“A shower?” He smirked wryly when Tobirama pouted with a scowl.

“You were rubbing your hands outside and what you are wearing does not seem particularly warm,” the albino grumbled and avoided looking at him, lest he be made fun of.

Madara looked down at himself.

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

The dress pants and shirt he was wearing weren’t made to keep one warm, that much was true. Not even his thick winter jacket had been enough to counteract that fact but he had wanted to look nice for his birthday. 

Sue him.

“A shower and cozier clothes would be appreciated,” he said amicably and pulled the shirt out of his pants. Much better already.

After the blessedly hot shower—donning much more comfortable clothes—Madara shuffled back to the living room where Tobirama had snuck back under the assortment of thick blankets on the couch and was munching on a breadstick while he observed the tv screen, only looking up when the Uchiha cleared his throat.

“Can I sit with you for a bit?” he nodded at the mostly free space on the gigantic couch—that his best friend so adored and had talked his wife into buying—a respectable but not too awkward distance away from the albino only to receive a nod.

“Whatcha watching?” He tried for a casual tone and failed but the other thankfully didn’t use the chance to make fun of him.

“A series covering the beggining of alchemy to the birth of modern chemistry that—,” Tobirama started until he noticed how little that particular subject would interest him. “I can change the channel to something else if you like.”

“Sure.”

So the albino did. 

However, Madara could not really get invested in the tv show, thoughts going back to the happenings in the restaurant every time he tried.

And believe him that he tried so stubbornly he should be awarded a medal for such a show of will. But any of the shows and films on tv that Tobirama zapped through just weren’t good enough to capture his attention long enough to distract him.

He rubbed his face with his hands as he leaned back with a deep heartfelt sigh.

“Tough day, huh?” the younger man offered conversationally with a sarcastic but not unkind undertone, lowering the volume of the tv as he did so.

Madara wasn’t even surprised at the majorly awkward attempt to start a conversation, after all the other was teased bis older brother and Izuna for it excessively but he would not look a gift horse in the mouth this time.

Maybe he could get a bit of the distraction he needed so very much out of this. 

“You could say that,” he offered in return, lowering his hands to glance at Tobirama who shot him an inquiring look. “But I don’t want to bore you to tears.”

“I don’t mind if you want to talk about it.”

“That’s surprisingly nice but I should probably wait until Hashirama gets back,” Madara said as he offered him a thankful half smile.

“Alright.” The Senju nodded as he readjusted the blanket over his lap. “I must’ve been mistaken in assuming that you seemed like you wanted to talk.”

“Uh, it’s not that I don’t want to talk. It’s just—“ And then suddenly everything burst out of him. 

How catastrophically his day went, the horrible evening, even going all the way back to how much he hated the fact his birthday fell into the time of the holidays and how so many people had overlooked it thanks to that and then he finally circled back to what an enormous dick his ex had been at a restaurant he had entered with such a good feeling and how the other had used the fact of his dislike to metaphorically kick him in the balls where he knew it to hurt most.

He had thought the asshole had been someone to rely on. 

They had gotten together when the other had been at a rather dark place but apparently Madara hadn’t been good enough as soon as the other had been feeling better, huh? Madara guessed he had been nothing but a shoulder to cry on.

Great.

After what felt like hours, he finally stopped his embarrassing rant. 

Head in his hands and trying to control his breathing so he wouldn’t start to wail like a little kid in front of the usually stoic man, he stopped breathing altogether when he could feel lithe arms wrap around him, only to then be pressed to a warm chest, a quick heartbeat reverberating through it.

He might’ve completely lost it at that point.

Not that he would start ugly crying or something but he might’ve felt how the fabric beneath his face might’ve— _maybe_ —become a bit moist. 

His behaviour felt horrendously unlike him and he was mortified.

But somehow he had a feeling that Tobirama would not make fun of him for said behaviour when the other didn’t even comment on the moisture that had seeped into the t-shirt he was wearing. Even after he had calmed down enough.

“I have one question.”

Madara hummed, feeling of dread rising.

“How thick was the soup bowl you chucked at him?”

He lifted his face with a snort to look at the albino. “Oh, _very_.”

Tobirama smirked. “Good, though, you should have flipped the table at him.

The Uchiha huffed a soft laugh. “Damn, I should’ve thought of that.”

They shared an amused look.

“You said something about wanting a distraction, yes?” the Senju suddenly asked with a thoughtful face.

He nodded.

“I might have something for that.”

Suddenly the younger man untangled himself to get up and vanished.

When the albino hadn’t come back even after over five minutes, Madara was tempted to get up and make sure nothing had happened. 

After another two minutes he decided to do so and got up to leave the living room. Maybe the other had stumbled in the dark or—

“No, go back and close your eyes!” 

The Uchiha heaved a sigh of relief and did as he was told for once without much complaint.

Sitting on the couch and hearing noises he couldn’t figure out, he got increasingly impatient.

“Can I—“

“No, absolutely not,” Tobirama answered in his concentrated tone he usually got when he was working on something complicated.

Madara grunted in mild annoyance. Why was the albino making such a fuss about keeping his distraction a secret? Really, couldn’t he ju—

“Okay.”

Madara opened his eyes and blinked.

In front of him Tobirama was sitting on the edge of the coffee table holding a wrapped, rectangular package in both hands but what caught his eye was the plate with neatly stacked but slightly misshapen inarizushi on top with one of those little birthday candles stuck into the top of the little food pyramid.

“I know this isn’t much,” the albino started with an apologetic scowl. “But I was able to find canned inarizushi tofu and some emergency instant rice in the pantry.”

Madara could only stare at the offering.

“Perhaps you should make a wish and blow out the candle before the wax gets on the food.” There was amusement in the other’s voice. “It’s technically still your birthday.”

The Uchiha’s eyes slid over to the tv where he could make out a glowing 11:23 in red.

He was right.

Huffing a touched laugh, he closed his eyes and made a wish as a warm feeling filled him.

“Good and now your distraction,” the Senju said with a nod and handed him the wrapped gift after he had safely placed the plate on the table next to him.

Madara accepted the package wrapped in purple packing paper that was held together by a thick, red ribbon with a grateful nod before he unwrapped it only to be greeted by all eight seasons of his all time favourite detective crime show.

His eyes widened.

It had been taken down from all streaming services and he had complained about it to whoever was willing to listen to him because it had been his comfort show he always came back to whenever he felt any kind of negative feeling.

The flu? He’d watch his show with a piping hot tea wrapped in his hands. A bad day at work? His show and junk food it was. A fight with his significant other? His show and a cold beer.

He felt his eyes prickle.

“Are you out of your mind?” He asked incredulous and threw Tobirama an angry and equally surprised look. “This must’ve cost a fortune!”

The younger man though only smirked proudly. “I was able to get it for a very good deal on Black Friday and I had some money over from my job at uni.”

Madara had been doing overtime that whole week because people had been rioting so he hadn’t even thought of buying it then.

“You’re crazy, I still stand by it,” he whispered in awe as he turned the steel box around to inspect it with growing fondness.

Tobirama huffed an amused laugh. “Does this suffice as a good enough distraction?”

The Uchiha looked up and hoped that his smile communicated how deeply grateful and moved he was.

Alright maybe not too much, though. He didn’t want to be seen as a big sap like Hashirama.

Still, when Tobirama leaned over to make a grab for the box set, Madara pulled him into a bear hug. “Thank you.”

The younger man coughed in sudden embarrassment but still awkwardly returned the hug. 

“Don’t mention it.”

When he let go of the younger man, he received a rare and kind smile he returned without any hesitation whatsoever.

“Do you want to put this on while I get some drinks and get the popcorn I made?” the Senju offered and nodded at the steel box before he got back up.

“Sure.”

Tobirama’s snarky commentary actually made him laugh out loud multiple times when they watched most of the first season. He had never thought the albino to be this funny. Oh how wrong he had been. 

Staying up until deep into the night there came a point when the Uchiha’s eyes got heavy after the other too had become tired and his commentary sparser by the minute. But he didn’t mind.

Sudden rustling next to his face rose him from his sleep but he was too tired to open his eyes.

Instead he felt hands gently tuck him in, making sure he was covered before one of them softly brushed the tickling hair out of his face.

“That prick didn’t deserve you,” Tobirama whispered. “You really should’ve battered him with your chair.”

Madara suppressed a smile as the couch dipped next to him before the other shuffled back into a comfortable position.

Ninety nine percent of his day had been utter shit. 

However, he couldn’t complain about the last few minutes of his birthday.

  


* * *

  


When Hashirama and Mito entered their home a few hours later, they were greeted by a peacefully sleeping Tobirama and a softly snoring Madara huddled under what felt like majority of the blankets available in the house.

And if Madara’s ex’s car had slashed tires and was a bit worse for wear a few months later, nobody had to know that Hashirama and Mito had to replace their bent keys.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with my apparently new tradition of posting stories for Madara’s birthday late. Welp.
> 
> I hope this was somehow enjoyable since this was training for my rusted writing and turned out longer than I had anticipated and of course I hope the holiday season has been nice to you.
> 
> Updates for my other stories will follow soon. Rereading, remembering the details and continuing them took some time.
> 
> Take care everyone!
> 
> — — — — 
> 
> Oh and in case you want to privately hit me up about any of my works or MadaTobi :>, please feel free to do so on [Tumblr](https://aurora-nuova.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aurora_nuova)


End file.
